Corrupted Flame
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: After ingesting Zancrows god flames, something dark awoke in Natsu. He manages to suppress it for the remainder of Grimoire Hearts invasion, but when Acnologia attacks, the power takes over. He abandons his friends, thereby quitting the guild, and leaves Tenrou. Now, with the power in control, he becomes a dark, violent and sadistic criminal. Can anyone save him? Temp Hiatus
1. The Introduction of Corruption

**WARNI****NG: This will be violent, dark, and have extremely graphic details. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Corrupted Flame**

**Chapter 1**

**The Introduction of Corruption**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mind_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was tired. He had just beaten Zancrow, the Flame God Slayer of Grimoire Heart. It took all his strength just to attempt eating the so called divine flames of the dark Mage. His body was covered in cuts and scrapes.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his stomach, causing him to keel over. As he fell down, he could hear Wendy call out to him. His unconscious body hit the ground, and he went to sleep.

* * *

_Natsu stood there in his dream, the field where Ingeel left him. The wind was blowing and the sun shined brightly on his face._

_As quickly as it appeared, it suddenly turned into a black void. Only the moon shined in this dark, obscure fantasy. He lit his hand on fire so he could try and see. His bright red flames shown heavily in this once bright location._

_From behind, he heard snickering and turned around. There, standing in black flames, was himself. But this him was different; he had a sadistic smile on his face, black streaks in his hair, and his arms were coated in blood. __"Who are you?"_

_This twisted version, (whom we will call Black Natsu), calmly told him. "I am your true power."_

_"You mean like Dragon Force?" Natsu asked._

_"Don't be stupid!" The black version screamed. "Compared to me, Dragon Force is as basic a spell as you can get! With me, your power will be equal to that of a gods. But there is one problem. You are far to nice for my taste. So," a dark look formed in his eyes. "Time for a make over!"_

_With those five words, Black Natsu charged at him, fist pulled back._

* * *

Wendy was crying, her healing magic was not working on the older dragon slayer. The three exceeds all tried to comfort her.

As they did, Master Makarov woke after he lost his battle with Master Hades. "Wendy."

Her eyes peaked with hope. "Master."

Concerned for the dragon slayer, he asks. "Natsu, how is he?" "I-I'm trying to heal him, but it-its not working."

The master glanced over at Natsu's prone body. He noticed something, and he had an idea why her healing spell wasn't working.

"Natsu's scarf, its been tainted. You must remove the dark presence in it first. Only then can he be healed." The Wizard Saint then returned to his unconscious state.

The Sky Maiden's best friend and exceed partner, Carla, then asked the question on all their minds. "Can you do it?"

"I'll try!" With new determination, Wendy began her attempt to purify the scarf.

Pantherlily, the newest exceed to the guild, had some questions for Happy. "Any ideas what made his scarf turn black?"

"Yeah, it was this weird guy who seem to know Natsu." Happy explained. "The weird part is that he was crying the whole time."

"Do you think this crying man has something to do with Zeref?"

Happy wasn't listening; he was to focused on his best friend laying in front of him. 'Natsu, please don't die.'

* * *

_Natsu was engaging Black Natsu in a fist fight, and it was a stalemate. Every kicked was blocked, every punch caught. The were opposites of the same person, who would better at countering each others moves._

_Natsu decided he had enough of this, and went to end it all. Pulling his head back, he prepared his breath attack.** "Fire Dragon Roar!" **It was a direct hit, Natsu grinned, but that quickly vanished when the dust cleared._

_Black Natsu stood their, as if nothing had happened. "Is that all you fucking got, bitch? Let me show the power you're fighting against." A black version of Natsu's magic seal appeared before him. **"****Black Fire Dragon Roar!" **Black flames shoot out of his mouth, heading straight for the dragon slayer. Natsu dodged to the right, but what happened next shocked him._

_The flames changed trajectory and slammed right into him, sending him to ground and burning him severely. His arms where glistening from the burns on them as puss oozed out. His right eye was burned beyond recovery, and his vest was ash._

_He stared at the sky as his dark counterpart walked over to him. "How-What did you-You can change your flames path?"_

_Black Natsu laughed. "That's right, and no matter how fireproof someone claims to be, my flames will always burn them. So, ready to let me in?"_

_"Never! I'll never use your power. It'll only hurt my friends! I'll never do that, you bastard!" Natsu said defiant._

_Black Natsu started to laugh like a madman, then stopped and grinned. "Is that so? In that case I'll just have force my way in!"_

_Turning into black flames, he shot straight for the burned body, and tried to force his way into Natsu's body._

_Suddenly, a bright light shined on the field. Black Natsu turned, and knew what it meant. "So close. Damn it, I was so close!" Solidifying himself, he began to walk away before he turned to Natsu._

_"Don't think this is over. One way or another, you body will accept my power. And when it does, I WIN!" With that, Black Natsu turned and walked into the forest._

_Natsu laid their, basking in the light. His burns began to heal, and his eye recovered. He uttered the name of the person healing him. "Wendy."_

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and he shot up. "Natsu!" Happy jumped at his best friend.

"Hey Happy." Natsu petted his friend on the head.

"Thank goodness your okay." Wendy was so happy that her healing spell worked.

"Hey Wendy." He looked down and notice his scarf was back to normal "My scarf..."

Happy had the explanation for that. "Aye, Wendy manage to get the bad gunk out. She then switched you clothes around while you had your cat nap."

"I really owe you, Wendy." Natsu told the hound girl.

"Its nothing, I'm just glad I could help." Wendy said waving her hand in embarrassment.

As Carla and Lily explained what was happening, Natsu couldn't help but think about what his darker half said to him. 'One way or another, your body will accept my power. And when it does, I WIN!' He wanted to ask Gramps about it, but then a familiar scent caught his attention. "I know that smell."

"What you smell, Natsu? Is it fish?" Carla had sweat drop at Happys idiocy.

"No, its that guy creep from Galuna Island. What's he doing here?" Sniffing the air, he pinpointed the location. "He's close." He then sprinted in the direction of Zaltys scent.

* * *

**So here is Chapter 1. I am letting very one know right now that everything else on Tenrou will be the same, so I will be skipping to Acnologia's arrival. Review and Follow.**


	2. Overpowered

**Sorry for a long update wait. Before we go any further, I want to make one thing clear: This will neither be a redemption story, nor will Natsu turn into E.N.D..**

* * *

**Corrupted Flames**

**Chapter 2**

**Overpowered**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date_**

* * *

A deep bellow was heard over Tenrou Island. The wizards, fresh off their victory against the dark guild Grimoire Heart, looked up to the sky. Their eyes widen in horror as a massive black dragon with blue markings broke through the clouds.

"Wh-What is that?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Acnologia." The wizards turned to their master. "The Black Dragon of The Apocalypse."

"What's it doing here?"

"Hey, Dragon!" Natsu shouted at the beast. "Do you know where Igneel is?! Tell me! Grandeeney and Metalicana too!"

"Natsu are you stupid!?" Gildarts snapped at the wizard. "Don't provoke that thing! Remember what it did to me? It tore off my damn arm and leg! I'm lucky to be alive!"

The beast roared again as it flew towards the island. Everyone there was afraid. Afraid for their lives.

"This thing is pure evil. No one can stand up to it." Gildarts shouted as the beast landed in front of them.

"So we gonna fight it or what?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, this isn't about fighting it." Gildarts explained to the pink haired wizard. "It's about get away with our lives. I don't think all of us are gonna be able to that."

Natsu turned to the S-Class wizard. "What are you saying? Are you saying this thing gonna kill some of us?!"

"People, run now! Get away from it!" Gildarts ordered the others. They knew if if Gildarts was telling them to run, this dragon was seriously strong.

Acnologia let out a roar and moved its massive head. The roar kicked up dust and launched the wizards backwards. Natsu braced himself on the ground, holding on for dear life. When the roar finally stopped, he opened his eyes and saw a horrifying sight. The forest that held their camp had been completely destroyed.

"Those trees." Cana fearfully began to speak. "It wiped them out like they were toothpick against a fan. How strong is this thing?"

"Not just strong." Gildarts said as he braced his daughter. "It's evil, plain as day. That roar just now, that was just a warmup to him." He looked over his shoulder to the panicked crowd of wizards. "Listen, quit freaking out! If you wanna stay alive, pull yourselves together and get to the ship!"

The beast roared again as Gildarts ordered them to move to the ship.

"This way!" Erza shouted pointing to the forest behind them. "The ship is just pass those trees!"

The wizards ran through the forest at top speed, but the dragon was on top of them. Carla asked for Wendy to talk to it, but Wendy knew that this beast isn't anything like Grandeeney.

Bickslow and Freed led the pack, but the dragon trapped them between its massive girth. The two looked up and the dragon snapped at them with it jaws.

"Damn it!" Gray cursed aloud. "It cut off our only route!"

Natsu stared in horror at the brethren of Igneel, when a voice called out to him. _"Use me." _Natsu shock his head and the voice vanished. He wasn't about to use that dark power from before.

Acnologia brought its massive claws over its head and repeatedly smashed the ground, trying to crush any of the wizards beneath him. It then raised its tail and swung it through the forest, knocking down trees and sending Elfman flying. Evergreen quickly activated her wings and caught him in the air. Before anyone could warn them, the black dragon brought its claw up and swatted them out of the sky.

"We're doomed." Levy said in horror. Nearby, Natsu glared at the beast before giving it a growl. He charged at the monster that had hurt his friends, only for it to slam its hand into the ground in front of him, sending the dragon slayer reeling along the ground.

Natsu looked up to see Makarov throw his shirt off as his body began to glow in a yellow aura. "Get to the ship!" The master ordered as his **Titan Magic **increased his body mass. Acnologia was surprised at the growing man and momentarily stopped his assault. This allowed Makarov to put the beast in a head lock, immobilizing it. The beast and giant engaged in a shoving match as the other watched in disbelief.

"Master!" Erza shouted. "Don't play the hero! The guild needs you!"

"Just go!" Laxus stared at his grandfather as around him, the others were voicing their desire to stay and fight. The master turned his head, and said the one thing that would get them moving. "WILL YOU BRATS SHUT UP AND HONOR YOU MASTERS LAST WISH? NOW GO!"

The wizards were stunned at the words he spoke. Laxus cringed, but he knew his grandfather was right.

Natsu shouted at Makarov to let him help, but Laxus grabbed his scarf had pulled him back. "Laxus, let me go!" Natsu then saw something he had never seen from the Lightning wizard before. Tears. Tears rolled down Laxus' face.

Natsu knew what it meant and started running, as did the others. One by one they wished the master luck before heading to the ship.

Nastu led the pack, closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He opened them again and realized that the forest was now gray. He looked around to see his friends frozen in place.

_"What's going on?" He asked aloud._

_"This isn't right." A voice Natsu was all to familiar with rang out. Turning around, he was meet with his darker self. "You know that they won't survive."_

_"If we get to the ship, " He was cut off by Black Natsu._

_"Do you really think that monster isn't going to go after the ship?!" He snapped at his lighter self. He than walked over the frozen body of Lisanna, mid sprint. "I know how you feel about her. You've already lost her once. Can you stand to lose her again, this time permanently?" He asked as he placed his hand on her frozen shoulder._

_Natsu stood in fear at what his doppelgänger was saying. He had always cared for Lisanna, ever since they were kids. When she returned from Edolas, it was the happiest he had ever been since he'd joined the guild. The thought of losing her again made his chest hurt._

_"I can save them." Natsu looked up to his dark half. "We can save them, all of them. All you have to do is let me in."_

_Natsu's eyes widen at fear, before he gave his other half an killer glare. "Not gonna happen. I'll beat this dragon on my own." He took off again, but this time he ran back towards the fight._

_His dark half smirked as they passed each other. "Just so you know, the offer is still open." Was all his dark half said before dissipating._

Time began to move again, but no one bothered to stop Natsu. Instead, they followed him back to the master.

* * *

When he arrived at the fight, the dragon had its claws on the masters chest, ready to deliver the killing blow. The noise of his running distracted the beast, and it swung it's tail at him. Natsu rolled to the side and jumped on Acnologia's back and began climbing.

"Gramps is coming with us, you hear me?!" He shouted at the beast before being flung around by its arm.

He hung on for dear life as the monster struck Makarov, sending the master skidding into the rocks. His magic depleted, he returned to his normal size. He heard foot steps and looked up to see Erza standing in front of him.

"I was ready to evacuate." He looked over to see his grandson Laxus, standing side by side with Erza. "A lot of people would let the old man take the fall." He turned his head to face his grandfather. "But not your guild."

Erza raised her sword and gave the order to attack. The entire Tenrou team charged at the beast, magic at the ready. The sight brought Makarov to tears as Laxus prepared to join them.

"Don't you guys hold back. Let loose on him, then I'll give him a million watts. He'll never mess with us again. Yo, Natsu, get out of the way."

"Do it now, Laxus!" Erza ordered, not caring that Natsu hadn't moved yet. Laxus obeyed and unleashed his spell, as the others followed his lead.

**"Raging Bolt!" **Laxus brought his fists together and shot a bolt of lightning.

**"Heavens Wheel: Scattered Petals!" **Erza summoned hundreds of swords that flew at the monster.

**"Super Freezing Arrow!" **Gray launched thousands of ice crystals.

**"Water Nebula!" **Juvia unleashed a torrent of water.

**"Solid Script: Fire!" **Levy summoned the word before it turned into flames.

Lucy summoned Sagittarius, who shot a storm of arrows at the beast.

**"Evil Explosion!" **Mira threw an orb of darkness.

Freed shot magic beams from his rapier, Bickslow's babies shot more, and Evergreen use **Machine Gun: Leprechaun **to top it off.

The magic combined into a spiral of blue and yellow energy that scored a direct hit on the dragon. Happy picked up Natsu just before it hit.

Acnologia roared in defiance as the blast did little to no damage. Laxus saw this and knew what had to be done. "Let's see what you dragon slayers can do!"

The wizards and their exceeds flew towards the beast.

Gajeel was first at bat. **"Iron Dragon Roar!"**

Next was Wendy. **"Sky Dragon Roar!"**

Natsu finished them off. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

The breath attacks merged and stuck the black dragon, pushing into the sea. The slayers landed as Erza asked if it worked.

"Of course not." Gray turned to Gildarts as he countinued. "He's not even close to using half his power. He's just playing with us."

The others gasped as the ground cracked beneath them. Acnologia rose from the sea and flew into the air and let out a roar. The others stared in horror while Natsu pounded the ground in anger.

'I'm a freakin' dragon slayer.' He thought to himself. 'Why can't I beat him?'

_He looked up, and once more time had frozen. He turned around to see Black Natsu shaking his head._

_"I told you you weren't strong enough." Natsu growled at his twin before his counterpart continued. "I know how this story ends. Every one dies, but most importantly, so does she." He pointed to Lisanna._

_Natsu let out a gasp for the first time in his life. He had a difficult choice to make: give into this new power, or let his family die. Natsu sighed as he knew the clear choice._

_"You win."_

_Black Nastu smiled as he turned into flames. "Open wide." He rushed towards Natsu, whose mouth was open. He swallowed his dark counterpart before a sharp pain pierced his head._

_"Gahh! What's happening!?" Black flames licked around his body as he grabbed his head._

_"Hahahahahahaha!" Black Natsu's voice rang in his head. "You really are a fucking idiot! Do you honestly think I care about that white haired slut!?"_

_Natsu's eyes shot open realizing he had been tricked. "I used your feelings for her to get what I wanted!" The flames grew and took the shape of a humanoid dragon. (A/N: Think Xehanort's back creature from Kingdom Hearts.)_

_"And it worked, you fuckin sap! And now your body is mine!" The flaming creatures hands grabbed Natsu's head. Natsu screamed in pain as his hair grew black streaks and his eyes turned completely black._

"Natsu?" Lisanna approached her prone friend. Before she could touch him, Natsu disappeared in plume of black flames. "Where did,"

"Lisanna, get over here!" Mira snapped at her sister. Still worried for her friend, she decided that the best course was to aid the rest of the guild. Joining hands with her guild mates, they stood defiant as Acnologia unleashed its breath attack.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Ship_**

Natsu appeared out of thin air and laid on the deck, but he was missing something. The dark half had burned off his guild mark. Black flames rolled off his body and launched the ship. When the roar hit, **Fairy Sphere **was activated. The two spell hit and the result destroyed the ship.

Lahar and the council watched in horror and regret as the entire island was destroyed. Doranbolt turned his head away from the destruction and spotted a shipwreck to the side of where the island was once located. He order the crew to head over and when they got there, they found Natsu clinging to a piece that was once the deck.

"Get him aboard!" Lahar ordered. The crew fished Natsu out of the sea and brought him on the deck.

"Natsu, can you hear me? Natsu!" Doranbolt asked, shaking the prone wizard.

_"Get away, it's not me!" Natsu shouted as his limbs where bound by chains of black fire._

Natsu groaned as his eyes opened, revealing red pupils. He looked over to Doranbolt and gave a small smile.

"Natsu, your okay! What happ-" He never finished as Natsu lunged forward and with a black fiery fist, punched Doranbolt straight through his gut.

"Doranbolt!" Lahar shouted as his friend fell to the deck. Natsu pulled his fist back, revealing it coated in blood. Instantly, he was surrounded by Rune Knights with spears pointed at him. He slowly raised his hands in surrender and Lahar personally cuffed him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're going away for a long time. Let's go." He ordered the ship to return to base and Natsu to put into the brig. As Natsu was placed into the cell, he gave the guards a haunting smile.

* * *

**Obviously, I want to skip to seven years later, but don't worry. I will reveal all of what's happened to Natsu in later chapters. ****Please fav and follow this and my other stories.**


	3. Catching Up

**Chapter 3**

**Catching Up**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Council Infirmary**_

Lahar sat bedside to Doranbolt, grateful that his friend would live on. Natsu's fist ripped a hole in his stomach, so the doctors tried to replace the damaged tissue. But no matter how they tried, the stomach wouldn't heal. That forced the doctors to reduce the size of his stomach, saving his life.

Lahar let out a sigh as he got up and walked out, knowing his friend needs to rest.

He left the room and came face to face with Natsu, who was surrounded by guards. The whole time, he was smiling. His anger overcame him and Lahar gave a haymaker to the mouth.

Natsu recoiled and looked up at Lahar. With distain, he spat a red lugi at the knight and smiled, revealing a bloodstained mouth.

"Follow me." Lahar ordered the guards who followed him, Natsu in the center of guard circle.

* * *

_**Prison Area**_

Lahar lead the group to the prison and immediately, everyone in a cell had eyes on the dragon slayer. To say they were shock would be an understatement. The group stopped in front of a blue screened cage.

Lahar held his hand out and the wall opened. Lahar literally threw the black streaked wizard into the cell. As the wall closed and Natsu walked to the end of the cell, criminals looked to each other, thinking the same thing. 'What the hell did Salamander do?'

Jellal, still weak from the abuse of the guards, barely managed to look up. His eyes widened at the sight before him. "Natsu?"

Natsu sat in his cell, no guard noticing small black flames rolling of his body.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later**_

Seven long years have passes since Tenrou Island was destroyed by Acnologia. Search parties were sent to where the great island once stood, only to be met with empty seas. The years took a toll on the guild, becoming a shell of itself. Many members left due to the lack of jobs coming in. The loss of their strongest wizards had turned the once mighty and prosperous guild into a laughing stock.

But that all changed this day.

Teebo and gang of thugs returned to the pathetic 'guild hall' that their guild 'lent' the downtrodden guild. Of course, they failed to mention the high interest that came with it. Macao, the fourth master, told them yesterday that they would pay them next month.

Teebo's master, however had other plans: rough them up and make them pay. Romeo, fed up with his guilds cowardice and the constant bullying of Twilight Ogre, closed the book he was reading and started walking over to Teebo.

"You aren't getting any money from us ever again." The young wizard said as he walked to the door. "Just cause you can boss dad and the others around, you think you're hot stuff?" He raised his hand and it became engulfed in purple fire. Defiant, he shouted at the goons. "If they won't, I will! I won't let Fairy Tail's name be disgraced by you!"

Teebo just leaned over and blew out Romeo' flame. "Sorry to tell you, but the names already been disgraced." He said as he unsheathed his kanabō. Macao ran over to protect his son, but was just to slow.

Teebo prepared to strike the boy, only to sent crashing into the wall by an unknown figure. The Fairy wizards stood in shock as the other ogres turned around. They were met with swords, poles, lightning and a giant fist. The dust settled, revealing all the members who went missing seven years ago.

Laki and Nab cried tears of joy, noticing that everyone still looked so young. During a big celebration, explanations were demanded, and were given.

Apparently, the spirit of the guilds first Master, Mavis Vermillion, was able to turn the united feelings of love and trust in each other into pure magic power. She used this to power the third great Fairy Magic Spell, **Fairy Sphere, **an absolute defensive spell that would protect the guild from any evil.

However, the spell put everyone on the island in a state of suspended animation for seven years. When the spell finally broke, Mavis told everyone on the island that the guild had grown into something amazing, and she couldn't be prouder. The party continued and everyone was happy that the guild was back together.

Hours later, the party finally died down. Only a few members were still conscious from all the booze they drank. Lisanna, however, wasn't in a partying mood. He whole time she was there, she could only think about her missing friend: Natsu. She wanted to ask Macao about it, but he was passed out drunk. Sighing, she decided to ask him tomorrow, picked up the sleeping Happy and headed home.

* * *

_**Unknown Forest**_

A black cloaked figure walked threw the deep brush of the thick woods. Behind them, smoke and a glow rose from the mountain where a peaceful village once stood. Now, it was reduced to ash and all of the villagers layed dead.

'I wonder how that pathetic guild is doing?' They thought as they removed the hood, showing pink hair with black streaks. "It's almost time to claim what's owed to me." Natsu smiled as he resumed his trudge through the forest before disappearing in a poof of black flames.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Lisanna entered the guild and immediately approached Macao, who was drinking along side Makarov, and asked the one question that has been on her mind since they returned.

"Hey, where's Natsu?"

Macao did a spit take onto a nearby Wakaba. "Uh, well."

"Yeah, where is flame head?" Gray walked over as did the rest of the Tenrou group.

"We owe him a beating for ditching us on Tenrou!" Gajeel added in, cracking his knuckles.

"Well." Macao rubbed the back of his head before letting out a sigh. "I really didn't want to tell any of you this. Honestly, we don't know where he is."

"What do mean?" Wendy asked.

"Seven years ago, he was arrested for assaulting Doranbolt." His words shocked the Tenrou group. "Six months into his sentence, there was a jail break. Four criminals broke out. He was one of them. Since then, he's been on the run from them."

"Y-You're lying!" Lisanna shouted as she ran out of the guild hall in disbelief. Happy flew after her.

"What did he do?" Mira asked.

"Honestly, it be a lot easier to tell you what he hasn't done." Macao stated as Wakaba and Laki walked up with hundreds of articles and flyers in their arms and placed them on a table. The missing members read some and were horrified.

Tales of mass murder, robbery, kidnapping, terrorism, the worst crimes that could be committed were done by their friend. But every time guilds tried to stop him, the members would wined up dead. Eventually, he killed enough wizards to be declared an SSS class threat. The old Natsu was gone, replaced by this monster that the press called 'The Death Salamander."

The one Wendy read shook her core. "Guys, look at this." She placed her story on the table. It was an interview with one of the few survivors of his attacks. Her finger pointed to two words: BLACK FLAMES.

"Since when has Salamander used black flames?" Gajeel asked.

"Since he assaulted Doranbolt." Wakaba said.

"Black flames." Pantherlily stated. "Just like that God Slayer from Grimoire Heart."

Makarov glared at the papers that laid on the table before him. "I fear I know what happened." Everyone turned yo the third master. "On Tenrou Island I watched him devour these black flames. These flames must have corrupted his soul. I fear that we may never get back the Natsu we know and love."

* * *

_**Strauss Household**_

Lisanna ran into her room and slammed her door. She curled up on her bed and cried into her knees. A tapping on her window took her attention. She looked over and saw Happy trying to get in. She opened the window and embraced the flying cat.

Cradling the cat, she place the cat on her bed before she sat down on and resumed crying. Happy patted her back before noticing something under her pillow. Reaching for it, he pulled out a photo. It was small picture of the two as kids, inside the hut they raised Happy in. Natsu had a flower in his shirt, and Lisanna was wearing a flower wreath. Between them was Happy's egg. Both were smiling and blushing.

"He never did say 'I Do.', you know?" Happy looked up to Lisanna as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Lisanna." Happy started to said before Lisanna put her hand up.

"Don't bother, Happy." Lisanna said before getting off her bed. "He promised me that if I went missing, he would find me. Now its my turn to find him."

Happy nodded at her determination. "Aye!"

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

Much has happened over the last seven days. Lucy went to visit her father, only to find out he died a month ago. Max nearly beat Gray in a fight, so he and the rest of Team Erza and Lisanna headed to Porlyusica in the eastern forest for a power boost.

Makarov tried to pass the reigns of master hood to Gildarts, only to find out he left on another long journey, leaving just a letter. The letter had two orders as master. Laxus was reinstated as a member and Makarov was once again master. He also said he wanted the guild to reclaim its glory. Many doubted how, but Romeo had an idea.

"No, we are never doing that again." Macao said to his son.

"What's he talking about, Macao?" Gray asked as his group reentered the guild hall.

"A tournament to determine the strongest guild in Fiore. It's called the Grand Magic Games." This caught the interest of the members who went missing for seven years. "The winning guild gets 30,000,000 million jewel." Macao stated.

"We're in." Makarov said.

Protests from the members that were left behind were heard. For seven years, they tried to win but always came in last place.

"You didn't have us with you." Lisanna said. "How long do we have to get ready, Romeo?"

"It's in three months."

"That's plenty of time." Makarov said. "Forget the whining, the decision is made. We're gonna number one again. Let's aim for the Thirty- I mean the title of number one again!" He declared as he pumped his fist the air and the others members joined in on his excitement.

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

Three months ago, Team Erza, Shadow Gear, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla left the guild to train for the Games at a beach. On the third day of training, however, Virgo appeared and told them that the Celestial Spirit world was endangered of being destroyed. They offered their help and all but Jet and Droy were whisked away to the spirit world.

However, when they arrived in the spirit world, they found out that there was no danger, the spirits just wanted to have a little party to celebrate the return after the seven year gap. Seeing that they already there, the wizards agreed to the party. The wizards and spirits partied the entire day.

When it was time to leave, however, Virgo revealed that time moved differently in the worlds. One day in the spirit world is equivalent to three months in the human world. As they returned to the beach, Jet and Droy told them there were only five left before the Games. Hoping they got lots a lot of training in, they didn't notice the dejected looks in the eyes of their friends.

"We're doomed!" Wendy shouted in disbelief.

"MUSTACHE FACE! Give us back that time!" Lucy shouted to the stars. The tournament was days away, no progress was made. No hope was left.

"No." Erza said in defiance. "We still have time. Well just train for three months in five days!" She declared requiping a sword into her hand, pointing it to the sky. "We'll show them that Fairy Tail is still NUMBER 1!"

"Hey, Erza." Lisanna asked the armored mage. "Do you know their's a pigeon on your head?"

Erza looked up and saw the bird Lisanna spoke of. Grabbing it, she noticed that the was something tied to its leg. It was a note, asking them to come to the old suspension bridge in the West Woods. Levy and Lucy worried that this was an invitation to a trap, but Erza decided it was worth the risk.

The group walked into the forest and eventually found the aforementioned bridge. The bridge was broken and there was no way for them to cross. Just as they were about to leave, the bridge began to restore itself. Rotted wood and chips were restored and put in place like a giant puzzle.

"Well, this must be our invitation." Erza stated before crossing the good as new bridge. One by one, the others crossed the bridge following her.

Venturing deeper in to the woods, the group stopped mid step and stared at three hooded figures. Preparing to fight, the larger group readied their magic as the trio walked over to them. The hooded figures placed their hands on their hoods, and one at a time, revealed three faces they never thought to see again.

"Jellal!"

"Ultear!"

"Meredy!"

The trio went on to explain that six years ago, Ultear and Meredy broke Jellal out of jail, forming an independent guild called Crime Sorcière, a guild with the intent of wiping out dark guilds and anything related to Zeref so no others may fall into darkness like they did.

"Why not just become a regular guild?" Gray asked causing Meredy to giggle.

"Kinda hard to do that when Jellal is an escaped criminal, and me and Ultear were members of Grimoire Heart." She explained, before noticing Juvia. "Hey Juvia! Long time no see."

"We're getting off topic." Ultear stated. "As much as we'd love to keep catching up, we brought you here for a reason. Is it true you plan on entering the Grand Magic Games?"

The large group nodded their heads and the independent wizards exchanged glances with each other. They explained that every year, they feel a strange magical presence at the games. At first, they thought it was due to the large amount of wizards in attendance. But this force had an evil presence to it, similar to Zeref.

"We were hoping that you could look around, in case you see anything unusual." Ultear asked.

"Of course, you'll be compensated like any other job." Meredy added, trying to sweeten the deal.

"Sound like a wild goose chase, but we'll do it." Erza begrudgingly said. The others were a bit more skeptical.

"Did we mention we'd be paying up front?" Ultear said with a sly smile. Lucy and Happy both thought it would be money. "No, nothing so material." She responded whilst raising her orb. "With my improved **Arc of Time**, I increase your magic power." She went on to explain that every wizard has a **Second Origin**, a dormant magic reserve in them. While inaccessible to most, she could unlock it for them, although not with out some pain.

The wizards realized that this was their only chance to make up for the three months they lost and happily agreed to it.

* * *

**_Beach at Sunset_**

Ultear began the process on the loser of the straws the Fairy Tail wizards drew, Lucy. Writhing in pain, Gray and Lisanna looked in horror at their blonde friend. Carla noticed that Erza was gone and Meredy told her that she went to talk to Jellal alone.

"A-a-alone?" A nearby Juvia immediately began thinking naughty thoughts about herself and Gray. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Gray by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away. Meredy giggled, disappointed that a relationship between them hadn't blossomed yet.

"Hey, Meredy." Turning around, she came face to face with Lisanna. "Can I ask you something?" Receiving a nod, Lisanna pressed on. "You were their when Jellal broke out of prison. Did you happen to see Natsu?"

"Yeah, we did." Meredy sat down on a near by log and motioned for Lisanna to join her as she told the white haired girl what happened.

_6 and Half Years Ago_

_Ultear, and Meredy had just freed Jellal. They were running to an exit when they noticed that Jellal had stopped running._

_"What are you doing Jellal?" Ultear asked._

_"We have a stop to make." Both girls looked confused, but before they could ask, Jellal had taken off down a corridor. The girls gave chase and caught up to him. As he stood in front of a cell, the girls walked over and recognized the figure inside. Natsu Dragneel, sitting in lotus position._

_He looked up inside his cell and smiled. Before they could break him out, however, he disappeared in poof of black flames._

_Ultear shock her head as she heard guards coming and quickly teleported the three of them out of the jail._

"That was the only time we saw him." Meredy said in disappointment. "Since then, we've kept up with all the stories related to him."

"Thank you." Lisanna said she got up to receive her **Second Origin. **As she walked away, Meredy smiled at her shadow.

'That's the face of a girl in love.' Meredy thought to herself.

* * *

_**Nighttime**_

_**Inside a Shack**_

The rest of the Fairy Tail group was receiving their release process and hating every minute of it. Outside, Erza, relatively unaffected by the whole thing, saw the three wizards off.

"Say goodbye to Juvia for me!" Meredy shouted as she ran to catch up to her comrades.

Erza giggled a little thinking back to her conversation she had with Jellal. "A fiancé, huh?" She shock her head in disbelief. "You were always a terrible liar, Jellal."

* * *

_**An Hour Later**_

_**Cave**_

Jellal and Meredy laid asleep in their bags while Ultear was outside the cave on the beach below. Holding up her orb, she appeared to be having a conversation with an unknown figure.

"You're time is up, Ultear!" The figure said.

"No, I can't do it. I just..." Ultear started.

"You don't get a say in it." The figure snapped at her. "You can feel it, can't you? The desire, the need, the longing deep inside you. This is your destiny. We were meant to be together. It was determined before either of us were born."

"Please, just give me more time." Ultear begged at the mystery figure.

"I've given you four years!" The person yelled. "Maybe I should pay you a visit, hm? How would you beloved comrades react when they find out that all the intell you have on dark guilds comes from a criminal?"

"No, don't!" Ultear shouted, trying not to wake her friends.

"Than you'd best reconsider my offer, Ultear. You have until the Games start! Talk to you soon, my mate. Hahahahahaha-hahahaha!" The transition ended, Ultear held the now silent orb to her heart, and whispered a single name as a tear fell.

"Natsu..."


End file.
